4 years
by Jabrax13
Summary: They did it, after four years of life threatening adventures, the world infamous Straw Hat Pirates have discovered the One Piece. And now that their crew's ultimate goal has been realized, two of them have decided to take their relationship even further. What kind of adventures and problems await the new Pirate King's crew and more specifically the new couple. ZxR LxN
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Piece**

It was a beautiful day as the infamous Strawhat pirate ship, Thousand Sunny, sailed across the New World. Of course, it wasn't just the Strawhat pirates' ship anymore; it was now the new Pirate King's ship. Ever since the crew had discovered the infamous treasure One Piece, after only four years of the crew's beginning. It was still early in the morning; however, so everyone was asleep.

In one particular room; there lay two individuals together in a large king sized bed, both in a blissful sleep. They were lying in the middle of the bed, close together, on their sides and the male of the two had his arm wrapped around the female's waist. One of the figures was Roronoa Zoro, who was known and feared worldwide by many different titles, The Pirate King's First Mate, Demon of the New World, and World's Greatest Swordsman. The other was Nico Robin, who also had many names, Devil's Child, Founder of the Rio Poneglyph, and her most recent one, The World's Greatest Swordsman's Wife. Yes, the two were newlyweds and had actually gotten married on the same day that their crew's ultimate goal had been accomplished

**Yesterday**

"Yahoo" cheered Luffy.

"Treasure" squealed Nami.

"We made it" exclaimed Usopp.

"Oh Nami-swan, your happiness is making you look like a goddess right now" swooned Sanji.

"Hooray" celebrated Chopper.

"Incredible" stated Robin.

"SUPER" yelled Franky.

"Yohohoho, amazing" laughed Brook.

When they arrived at Raftel; the island at the end of the New World didn't seem like much, until they stepped foot on it and discovered that the former Pirate King's treasure was covering the entire island. "Yosh, this means that I'm the new Pirate King" declared Luffy.

"Yeah you're right, we should have a SUPER party tonight then" suggested Franky, and everyone cheered in response.

"Wait a minute, where's Zoro?" asked Chopper, when he realized that the swordsman wasn't with them.

"Tch, that idiot marimo probably got himself los" Sanji started to say.

"Oi Robin" called Zoro, emerging from the forest.

"Where the hell were you Zoro? I need your strength to carry all of this treasure" yelled Nami.

"Just get ero-cook to help you. I'm sure that he'd be happy to help his precious Nami-swan" mocked Zoro, and then turned away before the blonde cook or orange haired navigator could argue. "Robin, come with me I need to show you something."

The archaeologist smiled, "What is it Zoro-san?"

Zoro rubbed the back of his head, "I gotta show you, so just follow me."

"Are you sure that is a good idea Zoro-san?" asked Robin. "What if you get us lost?"

"I marked the way" explained Zoro calmly, but inside he was pissed at how, even though he was now the world's greatest swordsman; his nakama still messed with him about his sense of direction.

After the two disappeared into the forest, Usopp whispered to Nami. "What do you think he wants to show her?"

"Dunno, maybe he just wants to use this time to be alone with her" replied Nami, smiling slyly. The rest of the crew had discovered that their two 'demon' nakama were dating about six months ago, and were even more surprised when it was revealed that they'd actually started right after the crew's reunion. They were even able to keep it secret from Nami for the first five months. She then turned back to the rest, "Alright guys start filling up Sunny with treasure" she ordered.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Robin emerged from the forest after only a short trek, when the raven haired woman stopped suddenly at the sight before her. In front of them, on top of a mountain of treasure, was a golden poneglyph. "I-is that" asked Robin paralyzed at the thought that she might have finally found her dream.

Zoro smirked, but it was a caring smirk, at seeing how his girlfriend was tearing up. "Dunno, I can't read it. So I was hoping that you could tell me" he replied. Robin looked stuck to the ground, so the swordsman picked her up bridal style and jumped to the top of the treasure pile. When they reached the top, Zoro set Robin down and shook her out of her trance. "So, are you gonna read it or not? Cause I don't want to have found this thing for nothing you know."

Robin shook her head, "Right sorry" she said, and began to read over the script. It only took her ten minutes before the raven haired archaeologist finished, and smiled gently. "I see" she whispered, and turned to her boyfriend with a sincere smile and slight tears in her eyes. "Thank you Zoro; I'm proud to say that this is the Rio Poneglyph."

Zoro grinned at her; "No problem, I'm glad that you've finally found it" he stated, but then turned nervous. "But uh Robin, there's something else that I wanted to show you."

Robin tiled her head in confusion at him; while wiping her tears away, "Oh, what is it Zoro?"

Zoro looked at the ground, red faced, and asked. "Well, I was wondering if y-you'd. I mean, w-would you, damn it" He then stopped and took a deep breath, then turned towards her and kneeled down. He pulled out a small black box and Robin gasped, completely speechless, when she saw a beautiful silver ring that had a flawless sapphire on it. "Will you marry me?"

Robin's mind was over-whelmed; which had never happened to her before, and they stood there for an entire uncomfortable minute, until Robin snapped back to reality. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, but she wouldn't let herself cry; at least not until she was absolutely certain that this wasn't a dream, and instead settled for a calm, but loving smile. "Yes, yes I will marry you" answered Robin, finding herself speaking with a breathless voice. When Zoro slide the ring onto her finger, she whipped her arms around 'her' swordsman's neck and kissed him deeply; allowing the tears from both her fulfilled promise to her mother, Saul, and the other Oharan archaeologists, and from the proposal to slide down her face. The two continued their passionate and lung punishing make out session for almost an hour, before they decided to return to their nakama.

When the couple returned to the beach head; they found that it was almost completely cleared of treasure already. "Oi Nami, I think that that's all Sunny can hold for now" called Franky.

"That's fine Franky, we got plenty for now" replied Nami. She then turned to see the swordsman and archaeologist emerge from the forest, with their fingers intertwined. The navigator ignored that since, after they'd been found out, the two weren't afraid to display their relationship more often. But she did notice that both of her nakama were smiling widely and that Robin had been crying. "Robin what happened?"

The others gathered around at this, thinking that their nakama had been hurt, and Sanji was going to start accusing Zoro when Robin answered. "I found the Rio Poneglyph" she stated.

"That's awesome Robin" exclaimed Nami, as she ran up to her pirate sister and gave her a crushing hug; while the others cheered for her too.

When the orange haired woman put her back down, Robin glanced over to a flushed Zoro, who nodded. She then turned back to her friends, and lifted up her hand that had the ring on it. "Also, Zoro and I are engaged" Robin announced happily.

The crew was completely silent for a few seconds, before Luffy broke the silence. "That's awesome, now we're going to have to have three times the party" the Pirate King yelled, and everyone cheered with him for the soon to be married couple. Nami was squealing and hugged her pirate sister again; while the guys were congratulating Zoro. Even Sanji was too happy for Robin and the marimo to be angry or depressed right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece**

**Present**

That night they literally did have three times the party. As it was a celebration for both Luffy & Robin's dreams being realized, and the wedding of their first mate/swordsman and archaeologist. The newlyweds spent that night in their new special 'sound proof' bedroom that Franky had converted from one of the Sunny's storage rooms. The two only had to move their clothes into it, since their shipwright had built all of the furniture, Zoro wanted to keep his weights in his gym, and Robin wanted her books to remain in the library.

As light shined in through the room's porthole, the green haired swordsman awoke first. He opened his eye, and was about to release a loud yawn, but stopped when he saw the raven haired woman in front of him fast asleep. Zoro stretched silently before he looked down at his wife, who appeared to be glowing in the morning sunlight, and couldn't help but smile at how peacefully she was sleeping. Before Robin had fallen asleep in the swordsman's presence for the first time, while they were dating, she would almost always have horrible nightmares of her past. She was pleasantly surprised; however, that she never relived those memories whenever she slept around him and that only seemed to reinforce her belief that he was the one for her. Robin concluded that it was because of how Zoro was a natural guardian, so his presence caused her to feel safe from any kind of harm.

Zoro knew that breakfast was probably going to be called soon, so he decided to wake his partner up by nipping at her neck. Robin felt this and it tickled her, causing her to shiver. She then opened her clear blue eyes and turned her head to look at her lover. As soon as their eyes met, they leaned into each other and passionately kissed for a few seconds before they separated.

"Morning" said Zoro looking down at her, as he was propped up on one of his arms.

Robin giggled, "Good morning, I enjoyed your wakeup call" she stated smiling.

Zoro smirked slyly, "Glad you liked it, but we should probably get up soon. I'm sure that ero-cook will probably be done with breakfast soon, so everyone else will be getting up soon too."

Robin turned over, snuggled into her swordsman's chest, and sighed. "I suppose you're right; though perhaps I could convince Sanji-san to bring our meals here. That way I wouldn't have to lose your warmth" suggested Robin dreamily.

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at how out of character the normally 'merciless and dark humored' archaeologist acted whenever they were alone. "If the others see you like this, then your reputation could get ruined."

Robin smiled and got out of their bed to get dressed, letting the sheet that had been wrapped around her form fall to the ground. "I suppose we can't have that now can we" said the raven haired woman. She then glanced back to see her husband starring at her naked figure and a devious smile graced her features. "Now, now Zoro-kun, we wouldn't want to be late for breakfast and have our nakama come looking for us, would we?"

Zoro blushed three times over, first because he'd been caught staring, second because of the cute nickname that Robin called him, and third because he hadn't even thought about what might happen if he and Robin had decided to "workout" together, as his wife had dubbed it. "Yeah you're right" stated Zoro, standing up from the bed and moved to his dresser, but didn't fail to notice that the raven's eyes widened a bit when he stopped being covered and followed him to where his clothes were. "Apparently I'm not the only one who wouldn't mind a morning workout" chuckled Zoro.

Robin's cheeks reddened slightly at having been caught, before she smiled and began dressing herself. "I never said that I didn't want to; I just said that now wasn't the best time" said the archaeologist.

Zoro was able to finish dressing in his usual clothes first, and walked up to his wife from behind, wrapping his hands around her waist. Robin was only wearing her under wear and a pair of purple skinny jeans; when he stood behind her and rested his head on her shoulder, but not before he breathed on her neck, causing her skin to tingle slightly under his warm breath. "I still can't believe that someone like you, said yes to someone like me" sighed Zoro, while looking at their reflection in Robin's full body mirror.

"Someone like you?" asked Robin, slightly surprised at how insecure Zoro sounded when he said that.

"Yeah you know you're smart, beautiful, strong, practically the perfect woman; while I'm" explained Zoro, before Robin stopped him by placing a slender finger onto his lips.

"You are stronger, loyal, and caring; which is easily considered to be the perfect main for someone of my _qualities_" she stated, and turned around to face her partner, wrapping her arms elegantly around his neck. "The only short coming that you could possibly have is your sense of direction; while I'm, insecure due to my past."

Robin seemed a little sad when she said this so Zoro leaned in and gave his wife a chaste kiss that still showed how much he cared for her. "That's where my caring and loyalty comes in isn't it?" he asked, slightly stunning the raven in front of him. "I told you at our wedding that your past is just that, the past, and that as long as I'm your husband; I'll make sure that you'll never have to be afraid of the damned government or lose anyone ever again."

Robin found herself slightly crying at this, and whipped her tears away. "You see, it's things like that that made me a hundred percent certain that you were the only man for me, and that certainty is what led me to say yes to you." Zoro felt any insecurity that he had about himself disappear when he heard her say this. The two leaned in again and kissed each other with an even greater love than before; which led Zoro to believe that Robin had felt a little insecure about herself as well.

When they separated; Zoro kissed his wife on the tip of her nose, which was a unique way of him showing his love for her. Since when he first did it; Robin told him that she'd always felt a little insecure about her nose, but then Zoro told her that the reason he did it was because her nose had always been one of his favorite things about her. He then moved out of his wife's embrace. "We should get going; otherwise the others might think that we did decide to work up an appetite" stated Zoro, with that the swordsman unlocked the door and walked out of their room.

As she watched her swordsman go, Robin couldn't help but remember the day that 'they' started.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own One Piece**

**One year ago**

The Strawhat Pirates had just finished their adventure on Punk Hazard, and were now sailing towards the next one. The weather was surprisingly calm as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting on the Sunny's lawn deck; watching as Franky showed them the many new upgrades that he'd made to himself. Nami was taking a break from navigating and was eating a new kind of snack that Sanji had created, while he swooned over how much she'd changed over the past two years. Brook was traveling around the Sunny; in order to make sure that he still remembered where everything was. Zoro was up in his gym training with his old weights, and Robin was lounging on her favorite lawn chair, reading a book that Chopper had found for her.

Well, she was trying to at least. It wasn't that the book wasn't interesting; in fact it was exactly what she enjoyed reading. It also wasn't because of the constant cheering going on from the boys every time their shipwright showed them something new. It was actually something, or rather someone, that's been on her mind ever since their separation two years ago. Even with her intelligence, it took the archaeologist more than six months to figure out what the thing that had been plaguing was. Now she hoped that since she was back with her nakama and the weather held no sign of any danger, that she could finally confront the source of her 'problem'. With that thought, the raven haired woman stood up and began walking towards the exact place where she knew this someone would be.

Zoro was swinging his weights around vigorously; but not because he was training, in fact the swordsman wasn't even keeping count. He was currently trying to figure something out, as it had been haunting him for the past two years. It took Zoro only one year to figure out what this distraction was, but unfortunately he had already lost his eye by then. Now that he was back with his nakama, the swordsman felt that it would be the best time to get this out of the way. He then set down his weights and walked to the crow's nest's door.

When he opened it up; however, the swordsman came face to face with the crew's archaeologist. Zoro had bent down to climb out of the nest, so his face was extremely close to his nakama's. They both blushed at this, until Robin decided to speak up. "Sorry Zoro-san, but the deck has gotten a little too noisy for me. So I was wondering if I could come up here to read."

Zoro stood up and moved to the side, out of her way. "Sure, just don't distract me. My weights have gotten a lot lighter since I've been gone so I need to focus, in order to still get something out of them."

Robin climbed in and quickly moved to the surrounding couch, as she didn't want to look at the swordsman after that encounter. Zoro moved back to his weights, doing the same as Robin, but before he could begin his workout again, the archaeologist starting talking to him. "Actually Zoro-san, there's another reason as to why I came up here" she stated a little hesitantly.

Zoro decided to put his weights away for now, and grabbed a nearby towel before sitting in front of her. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to say thank you" she said, looking at the swordsman in front of her calmly, but with a hidden resolve.

Zoro was slightly surprised at this; "Oh, for what?" he asked.

"For everything that you've done for this crew; I know that no one's ever thanked you properly before so I decided to" she explained.

Zoro waved one of his hands dismissively; "No need, it's what first mate's are supposed to do."

Robin smiled at this, since she imagined him saying those exact words to her. "Second, I wanted to thank you personally" she stated, only to receive another confused look from the green haired man. "For everything you've done for me since I joined this crew. Even though you didn't trust me at first, you still caught me when Enel struck me down, saved me when Aokiji attacked me, and even last week when Hyouzou was about to cut me down. I was even told that you were the first one to doubt my leaving for my own selfish reasons. But I mostly wanted to thank you for how you willingly sacrificed yourself for us back on Thriller Bark." As Robin listed these; she couldn't help but feel pride towards having such a caring nakama and certainty for what she was going to tell him.

Zoro was slightly startled when his raven haired nakama mentioned the Thriller Bark incident, but then calmed down quickly when he figured that she probably found out from someone through ease dropping. The swordsman chuckled at this, the woman in front of him had always been a sneaky one, but he liked that about her. "Again don't worry about it; you've saved my ass plenty of times too. Like at Thriller Bark when you caught me in your spider net, and when you were practically willing to sacrifice your arms to save me from Kizaru, and even a week ago when you stopped me from going outside of the Sunny's bubble and getting crushed by the water pressure." Zoro couldn't help but feel pride, similar to what Robin was feeling, as he named off these events and also felt himself become more certain in his decision about his 'distraction'.

Robin then thought up a way to hopefully discover the swordsman's feelings, without having to reveal her own. "Actually Zoro-san, Nami-san told me that back at Skypia when Enel struck me down you attacked him with blind rage, and Sanji-san told me that you only completed your Asura technique when Kaku insulted me. Tell me, why would you react so strongly towards someone that you hardly even trusted back then?"

Zoro was slightly surprised at this question, but only slightly, as he had actually figured that she'd bring something like this up and was ready with a counter. "Probably for the same reason that I saw you rush to my body first after the fight with Enel, despite me being the furthest away before I lost consciousness, or how Nami told me that when I was unconscious for three days back at Thriller Bark, you stayed by my side the entire time asking Ero-cook to fetch you food, drinks, or a book rather than going to get them yourself. Don't try to tell me that that didn't happen either, cause when I woke up you were the first person that I saw and you were sitting pretty close to me."

Robin blushed slightly at those events as, back then; she couldn't understand why she'd acted out like that towards him. She then smiled, "Well it would appear that we've both reacted rather uncharacteristically back then due to unknown reasons" she stated, and the green haired man across from her couldn't help but nod. "Of course, those reasons are no longer unknown to either of is now, are they Zoro-san?"

Zoro smirked, "So how long did it take you to figure it out?"

"Only about six months" she answered. "At first, it was concern for the entire crew, but after only a month or so it narrowed down to just one, you. For the next five months, you were all that I could think about. I was constantly wondering if you were alright, how your training was going, if you were eating right, what you would look like in two years. It was so bad that my mind even wandered off during revolutionary meetings or my own training. I was thinking about you like how a wife did when her husband had gone off to war in one of the books that I've read. So, eventually I concluded that the only reason as to why I would be worrying about you like that was if I cared about you in that way. That led me to realize that I-I love you Zoro." Robin confessed, slightly shocking herself and was about to cover her mouth with her hand when Zoro caught her wrist and sat up quickly to capture her lips with his own.

The raven haired woman was slightly surprised at this, but quickly came out of it and was about to return the kiss when the swordsman pulled away and chuckled. "Damn Robin, you had it easy" he stated, and the archaeologist just looked at him confused. "All you had was daydreaming; which can disappear through what we're doing right now, but the consequences of those distractions for me are a lot more" he then raised up his finger and tapped on his damaged eye's lid, "permanent."

Robin looked down, feeling slightly guilty about how she'd cost him his eye. Zoro noticed this and lifted up her chin, to look into the archaeologist's blue eyes. "But you know what? I would've gladly given up something else too if it ment that you'd confess to me like you did just now." With that, Robin felt herself become over whelmed with emotion, as she grabbed the front of Zoro's robes, pulled him into her, and started to kiss him furiously, as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Robin decided to take the initiative and pushed her tongue into 'her' swordsman's mouth. The new force caused Zoro, who was kneeling in front of Robin, to fall backwards with her landing on top of him. They explored each other's mouths and unique tastes, and both couldn't help but thoroughly enjoy what they tasted. Zoro tasted coffee and the unique flower aroma that Robin's devil fruit granted her; while Robin tasted sake, sweat, and the swordsman's unique metallic scent.

The two continued this for an entire ten minutes until they fell asleep, since neither one of them had been able to sleep their regular amount, due to being anxious about what had just occurred. The new couple rested peacefully together, content in each other's embrace, as Zoro actually wasn't snoring for once and Robin didn't have a nightmare of her past. An hour later; however, lunch was called and on their way there, was when her lover gave her the first of his unique nose kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own One Piece**

**Present**

Robin giggled at how they were actually able to hide their relationship from their nakama for so long after that. She and Zoro were able to get by through rubbing feet whenever they sat across from each other, holding hands underneath the table when they sat next to each other, finishing their meals before the others in order to sneak outside for some make out sessions, going in to town together for dates under the covers of her providing directions for him or Robin asking Zoro to come with her to the book store to help her carry books, as she didn't want to use her powers as they might attract some unwanted attention. Of course, they were able to spend the most time together in the Crow's nest during each other's watch or even during the day too, as no one wanted to disturb Zoro's training, but the former usually provided more privacy for the two. The only times when they had been close to being caught was when Sanji sometimes came up during Robin's night watches with snacks or coffee for her and Zoro would have to hide. Most of the time he would leave right after that, but sometimes the cook would be stubborn and offer to keep her company which; after a while, got on Robin's nerves just as much as Zoro's and one time she'd actually used her powers to throw him out when he wouldn't leave. Robin passed it off later as not feeling well to Sanji; which of course, he accepted.

As Robin finished prepping herself for the day; she glanced down at a picture that was sitting on her dresser. Picking it up, the raven haired woman couldn't help but smile at it. The picture was of her and Zoro out on the lawn deck, against the Sunny's mast, both in a blissful sleep. The swordsman was leaning back against the mast with his head aligned with it and mouth surprisingly closed. Robin was next to him, leaning over a little to rest her head on his chest. Zoro had one of his arms draped over her shoulders with his hand resting at her waist; while one of Robin's hands seemed to be lightly gripping her lover's green robe. They both had peaceful and content expressions and the moment seemed to have been perfect as the sun was shining down at an angle on the two; that caused them to appear to be glowing. That picture truly was perfect, as it had captured both of their amazing appearances, their love, and it appeared as a perfect sign that they were ment for each other.

Robin smiled to herself as she placed the photo back down. That picture had actually been taken by Nami, when she had discovered their relationship. They'd arrived at an island and Robin said that she wanted to stay behind and read; while Zoro just stated that he didn't need anything, so the two were given guard duty. The couple met at the mast in order to enjoy their opportunity to spend time together and the beautiful weather that day and had ended up falling asleep. Nami came back on her own later and saw the two cuddling, apparently she almost squealed at how 'cute' her two normally most deadly, intimidating and serious nakama appeared. She then grabbed her camera and took the photo, planning to use it to bride Zoro later.

Unfortunately for Nami, when she showed the couple the photo and offered to not tell anyone for more money from Zoro; he refused and said that he didn't care about whether or not they were discovered. That statement amazed Robin, and still did whenever she thought about it. Nami decided to give it to them as a wedding gift along with halving Zoro's debt; which still left a lot. As she exited the room; Robin looked back at the picture on last time and smiled sincerely.

'It truly is amazing how in just three years, I managed to go from an 'on the run' vice-president of a corrupt organization, who couldn't trust anyone other than myself. To a member of the Pirate King's crew; whom I can completely trust with anything, and the wife of the world's greatest swordsman; who's the only other government proclaimed demon that I know of other than myself' she thought, and then glanced down to her stomach and gently placed a hand on it. 'And maybe even a mother, given another year or so." With that joy filled thought; Robin left the bedroom and began walking down the hallway, towards the loud everyday commotion that came from the kitchen, with a smile on her face.

**Alright, so what do you guys think? I really love getting reviews for my stories, so they would be greatly appreciated. This is just the beginning though, as the Straw Hats still have a few of their nakama's dreams to fulfill. I already have the their first adventure as the Pirate King's crew planned, so the more reviews I get the faster I'll be able to release it. Thx for reading and cya next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own One Piece**

Robin walked into the kitchen to find that all of her nakama were already seated around the table talking noisily, as Sanji seemed to have not finished making breakfast yet. Nami was the first to notice the archaeologist, "Morning Robin, how did you sleep last night?" The navigator asked with a slight teasing gleam in her eye when she said sleep.

Robin ignored the gleam and took the open seat next to her husband. "I slept very well Nami-san, wonderfully actually" answered Robin. She smirked slightly at how the orange haired girl seemed disappointed by her lack of reaction.

"Well just so you know I got you that seat today, but if you want me to keep making sure that you'll be able to sit next to Zoro it'll cost you" stated Nami smiling slyly.

"I don't think that will be necessary Nami-san. I was able to find a seat by Zoro before our marriage, so I believe that I will be fine" said Robin.

Nami was only slightly saddened by the fact that she wouldn't be getting any money from the archaeologist, but then smirked when she caught something. "Oh, so it's just Zoro now huh?" teased Nami. "Nice going Zoro, just a little more and she might start adding kun to your name."

Zoro slightly flushed at this, since his wife had already started to call him that when they were in private, but said nothing. Robin ignored this and looked to their shipwright. "Thank you again for the new room Franky-san. The bed was extremely comfortable and the room was well ventilated, so I sleep without disturbance" she thanked to the shipwright.

"No problem Nico Robin, I'm glad that you had a SUPER sleep" exclaimed Franky, but he seemed to have a perverse thought behind his smile.

'Most likely on whether or not I actually did sleep last night' Robin assumed, slightly amused at how she could read everyone so well.

"Would you like me to make you some coffee Robin-chwan?" asked Sanji, temporarily looking away from whatever he was making to look at her with his heart eyes.

Robin kindly smiled at the cook. "Yes please, that would be wonderful" she answered.

"Anything for you Robin-chwan" swooned Sanji.

"So if she asked you to have the food ready right now, then it would be?" asked a drooling Luffy. "Oi Robin, tell Sanji"

"Shut up Luffy" yelled Sanji. "I already said that the food will be ready in a few minutes."

"Shut the hell up ero-cook!" shouted Zoro. "It's too early for your shit."

"What the hell did you just say marimo?" asked Sanji angrily.

"I said shut up and finish cooking. You never take this long" stated Zoro, irritated from hunger.

Sanji shut off the stove and carried over ten large platters of food (two for Luffy). "Well how the hell was I supposed to sleep last night, knowing that my precious Robin-chwan married a retarded brute like you? I still think that she could've done a lot better, maybe a romantic gentleman like me" retorted Sanji, setting down the dishes; while keeping his eye on the swordsman.

"Tch" Zoro said and started eating his breakfast, ending the conversation. Although the others just saw Zoro cast off Sanji's statement; Robin saw the look in his eyes when he looked down to eat that said 'I know damn it'. Robin was slightly mad at the blonde cook for bringing back her husband's doubt in himself. She reached over underneath the table with her left hand and grabbed his, giving it a loving squeeze. Zoro glanced over to her and saw her slightly smiling at him; which caused the swordsman to smirk too and squeeze her hand back.

Breakfast continued regularly except for Sanji constantly whining about how his precious Robin-chwan was gone, Nami who was trying to gain any black-mailing details from her best friend about last night, and Franky and Brook who were trying to get any perverted details from the same thing. Eventually, Nami called everyone out to the lawn deck for an island debriefing. "Alright everyone, we will be arriving at the next island in a few minutes" Nami announced, then turned to her friend. "Robin, do you know anything about this place?"

Robin shook her head; "I'm afraid not Nami-san. The revolutionaries have not yet discovered this island, so I have no prior knowledge of it."

Usopp then ran up to the group. "I looked ahead at the island through my scope, but it doesn't seem to be claimed or have marine ships docked at it" reported the marksman, before he got worried. "Actually, there weren't any ships anchored at the island's docks."

Franky placed a hand on his frightened nakama's shoulder. "No worries Usopp, I'm sure that just no one has made it to this place yet" suggested the shipwright.

"Alright then, we will do what we usually do. We will split up into groups and resupply; while someone stays behind to guard the ship, then we will wait until the log pose is set before we continue on, and if Luffy decides that this island is worth claiming then we will" stated Nami. "So who'll stay to guard the ship?"

"I will" said Zoro. "I got nothing to do in town, so I'll just stay here and work out."

Nami nodded, deciding that since he didn't say nap, the swordsman would actually keep watch. "Alright then, Usopp will go with Franky, Brooke with Chopper, Luffy with Sanji, and I'll go with Robin."

"But I wanna go on an adventure" whined Luffy.

"But I wanted to go with you and Robin-chwan" cried Sanji.

"Shut up" yelled Nami, punching the two into the lawn deck. "Sanji we need food, and Luffy, you'll be able to get a lot of meat. So shut up and deal with it."

"Yosh meat" cheered Luffy.

"I promise that I won't let you down Nami-swan" exclaimed Sanji.

Finishing with those two, Nami turned back to the rest of the group. "Ok guys, get anything that you might need, because we will be docking in about five minutes" ordered the navigator.

Meanwhile on the island,

Booted footsteps echoed down a hallway as a tall, lean figure walked up to a wooden double door. The person opened it and stepped inside, before bowing slightly. "What do you want Reggie?" asked an irritated girl's voice. "This had better be good if you're disturbing my nap."

"I apologize M'lady, but a pirate ship is approaching our shores" stated Reggie.

The young girl's voice squealed at this; "Ooh, does that mean that I'm going to get more for my collection Reggie?"

Reggie gave a slight nod; "Yes M'lady" he answered.

"Ok then, I want you to go out and bring them to me now" ordered the girl.

"Actually M'lady, their jolly roger indicates that they are the Strawhat pirates. They are widely known as possibly the strongest crew on the New World as of current. So perhaps it would be best to collect them one at a time for you" suggested Reggie.

The girl whined at first, but then calmed down and said; "Fine, but make sure that you get all of them as fast as possible. I want them in my collection before they have a chance to get away."

Reggie bowed again; "Of course M'lady, have a pleasant sleep and I promise you that when you awaken, you will have the first of the Strawhats in your possession." With that, the man slipped back outside of the bedroom and closed the door quietly, before proceeding down the hallway once again.

**What's awaiting the new Pirate King's crew on this mysterious island? Which of the Strawhats will Reggie fulfill his promise with? Keep reading and reviewing to find out. Thx for reading and cya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own One Piece**

When the Thousand Sunny docked at the new island's harbor, the town appeared to be pretty normal with people bustling through the streets, and different kinds of shops all over the place. The only thing that made the Straw Hats a little suspicious was that Usopp had been right when he said that there weren't **any** ships docked at the harbor. No marine ships, no pirate ships, not even any fishing ships. The crew just decided to shake it off however; if any problems showed up then they were sure that they would be able to handle it, and with Zoro guarding the ship they wouldn't have to worry about it being stolen by anyone. With that in mind, the crew split into their assigned groups and set off to do their own tasks.

**- Nami and Robin**

The two women decided to do some information hunting; while also seeing if this island had any stylish clothes or unique books that they could buy. "So Robin, how does it feel being married?" asked Nami, as the two walked along the town's main street, store gazing.

"It feels wonderful Nami-san" answered Robin, smiling slightly. "To have the knowledge that you have found that unique someone whom you can see yourself spending the remainder of your life with and knowing that someone is completely devoted to you is exhilarating. I feel" the raven haired woman paused for a moment to decide on which word fit best, "complete."

"Complete?" Nami asked slightly confused.

Robin nodded, "Yes, you see despite my difficult life before I met you and the others. I have always had, in a way, two dreams. My first was to find the Rio Poneglyph as Nico Robin the archaeologist, but my second was to be married and have a family as Nico Robin the woman. It's a common fact that all females long for the time when they will be able to become a mother at one point or another in their life and I am no different."

Nami placed her finger onto her chin in a thinking gesture. "Hmm, I guess you're right about that" she stated.

"At the time however; I was a wanted outcast, so I had concluded long ago that neither of those dreams would ever be realized" Robin stated a little sadly. Her frown was then instantly replaced with smile. "But now I have not only realized one, but both of my dreams. The Rio Poneglyph has been discovered and I have found someone whom I not only love unquestionably, but I know I will be able to start a family with and not have to fear the World Government, Marines, or losing him."

Nami was surprised at how much certainty and emotion she could hear in her friend's voice. "But Robin, you know that all of us would protect you from those things with our lives" said Nami.

Robin smiled at this, "Yes I know, but we will not be together forever. I'm sure that you all have places that you wish to return or go to after our journey is over. The only people who do not are Zoro and I. My home was destroyed and Zoro is an orphan with only his master's dojo and I doubt that he'd want to remain there. I couldn't stand to lose any of you just to protect me."

"Why aren't you afraid of losing Zoro then?" asked Nami.

"Zoro might not be the most powerful, but he is definitely the most durable and stubborn. He isn't feared as a demon by the world for nothing. So I have complete confidence that no matter what the World Government sends at him in an attempt to eliminate me. That Zoro will meet them head on and still live afterwards." Robin couldn't help but feel her confidence in her husband be reinforced at hearing this, even if it was her saying it.

Nami grinned too, "Yeah Zoro is a stubborn ass alright and if he loves you as much as I can tell that you love him. Then I have no doubt that all of the marines wouldn't be able to stop him from keeping you safe." The orange haired woman paused to think before she spoke up again. "So how does love feel Robin?"

Robin turned to her friend and gave a smirk. "It's too difficult to describe. You would probably be better off discovering it for yourself."

Nami raised an eye brow and placed her hands on her hips. "And just how am I supposed to do that Robin?"

"I'm sure that Luffy-san would be more than happy to help you." Robin giggled at Nami's blush when she said this.

"A-are you sure?" stuttered Nami.

Robin nodded; "Yes, I've noticed quite a few signs from the captain. Of course, you never really know until you try."

Nami smiled gratefully; "Thanks Robin. Now let's go get some info and get back to the ship, so you can be with Zoro and I can think of a plan."

**- Luffy and Sanji**

The captain and cook were browsing through the town's food market. Well, it was more like Luffy was bouncing from one stand to the other; while Sanji stood gazing at one of them. 'Damn marimo, what in the hell did he do to my precious Robin-chwan? I was alright with them dating because I was sure that it wouldn't get this far, but now they're married. That bastard must've done something to her, why else would she agree to marry him' thought the blond.

"Oi Sanji, wake up" yelled Luffy, who was wildly waving his hand in front of his cook's face.

"Huh, what do you want Luffy?" asked Sanji, snapping out of his trance.

"What's wrong, you look kinda depressed?" asked Luffy.

Sanji sighed, "It's nothing Luffy."

"It's about Zoro and Robin isn't it?" asked the dark haired captain.

Sanji was about to flat out deny the claim when he saw the serious look in his friend's eyes. "I just don't understand what Robin could possibly see in him. He's lazy, a brute, an idiot, and doesn't treat her like a beautiful woman should be treated."

"So, Robin does nothing but read, isn't a close-up fighter, is really smart, and wants to be treated the same" replied Luffy.

Sanji gritted his teeth, "I know, but how is he supposed to protect her if he can't keep her well fed like I can?"

"Sanji, Robin isn't a pet you know" stated Luffy. "She doesn't need someone to keep her fed. She needs someone who can protect her."

Sanji gritted his teeth, "But I can protect her. Why does it have to be the damn marimo?"

"No you can't Sanji. Nami told me about your vow to never hit a woman. What if Robin was attacked by a woman, who was stronger than her? You wouldn't be able to do anything. Zoro is the only person in our crew, and probably the whole world, who can protect her and she wouldn't have to worry about dying. I'm the strongest, but after most of my fights I can barely move. Zoro doesn't have any limits; that's why he's the only one who can make sure that Robin can live a happy life. Even if they didn't love each other, I bet that they would still live together like Rayleigh and Shakky. But they do, Zoro loves Robin and Robin loves Zoro. So just accept it, stopping mopping, and let's get some lunch cause I'm starving."

Sanji was shocked speechless at the reasoning and seriousness that was coming from his usually idiotic captain. 'Damn it, he's right' thought Sanji sighing. 'Sometimes I forget that Luffy isn't completely clueless. If he was, then we never would've gotten this far. Hell, half of us wouldn't even be in this crew if he was.' The blond cook smiled slightly. 'It's true, as much as I hate to admit it, Zoro and Robin really are perfect together and he is the only one who'd ever be able to keep her happy and safe. They love each other, so I should just accept it and be happy for them. After all, there is always Nami-swan' he thought enthusiastically. "Alright Luffy, let's go and get you and the rest of the crew some food."

**- Chopper and Brook**

The reindeer and skeleton were currently browsing through a herbal store for ingredients that the little doctor might need. While looking at a very unique medical berry, Chopper spoke to his companion; "Oi Brook?"

The musician turned to the little animal. "Yes, what is it Chopper-san?"

"Do you think that Zoro and Robin will have a baby while they are with us, or do you think that they will wait until we separate?" asked Chopper.

Brook tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you wondering about this Chopper-san?

Chopper looked down at his paws a little nervous. "Well it's just that having a baby on the ship would be really fun and I would kind of like them to have one while I'm still with them. But, if that does happen then I wonder if I'm ready for the responsibility of delivering and I also wonder if a pirate ship would be too dangerous for one."

Brook placed his hand on the reindeer's helmet; "Don't worry Chopper-san. If one does arrive then I'm sure that you will do just fine and everyone would give their all to protect it but ultimately, it is up to Zoro-san and Robin-san for when the time is right for one."

Chopper nodded, "Do you think that they will make good parents Brook?"

"Well from what I've witnessed from how they treat you. I believe that they will be excellent" stated Brook.

Chopper looked up at his friend questioningly; "From how they treat me?"

Brook nodded; "Indeed Chopper-san. From what I've seen Zoro-san and Robin-san seem to treat you like a mother and father would treat their child. Zoro-san seeks to protect you from any harm and Robin-san takes care of and looks after you."

Chopper stopped to think about what the musician said and smiled when he realized that it was true. "You're right Brook, they will be great parents" agreed Chopper. "I can't wait to see when they will decide to have a baby, but even if they have it when I'm not around. I still want to be able to see it grow up."

Brook smiled at the little doctor's enthusiasm. "That's good Chopper-san" exclaimed the skeleton. "Now are you finished shopping?" The reindeer nodded, "Excellent, then let us head back to the ship. My feet are killing me."

"But you don't have any nerves to feel with" stated Chopper.

Brooke sank down depressed; "That's not funny, I get hurt too."

**- Usopp and Franky**

The sniper and cyborg were currently browsing through a hardware store for supplies that they could use for inventions. "Boy I never would've thought that some of our nakama would get married. Especially Zoro and Robin, they always seemed like the scariest and ignored the opposite gender" stated Usopp.

"I saw it coming" exclaimed Franky.

"Really, how?" asked Usopp surprised.

Franky scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed. "To be honest, I thought that they were already together when I first joined. They always hung out together, teamed up together, and watched each other's backs. The two of them seemed to get along so well and worked so well together that I thought that they were."

Usopp thought for a moment; "Yeah now that you mention it they did always team up and watch out for each other. Even back when Zoro said that he didn't trust her."

"It's kind of weird how the two of them seem to be the same and different at the same time" stated Franky with his arms crossed.

Usopp nodded; "Yeah, but I guess that's why they fight so well together. It's never good to be completely the same or different, so I guess being balanced works the best in relationships." 'Actually Kaya and I are pretty balanced too, now that I think about it. Awesome, that means that we will work out really well too when I get back to Syrup Village' thought Usopp ecstatically.

"Oi Usopp, hurry up or else I'm going to leave without you" shouted Franky, who was already out of the store with his supplies.

"Wait, don't leave me behind" screamed Usopp.

**- Zoro**

Zoro laid down on the lawn deck with his head against the mast. He'd just finished his workout, so he decided that he would take a nap while he waited for the others to get back. The swordsman basked in the sunlight for only a few seconds and was about to fall asleep when the sun was suddenly blocked out. 'Damn cloud, how the hell am I supposed to fall asleep cold' thought Zoro angrily. He then stopped when he heard the swooshing sound of something flying through the air, except it didn't sound like just one thing it sounded like. Zoro's eyes flew open and widened when he saw exactly what was coming towards him. "Oh shit!"

**Oh shit? What could possibly cause the World's Greatest Swordsman to say that? Will Zoro survive whatever is headed his way, or will Robin lose her husband so soon after the marriage? Is whatever Zoro is about to face Reggie's doing? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! Thx for reading and cya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own One Piece**

The Straw Hats who had gone on to the island decided to meet up at the center plaza of the town after all of their chores were finished. "Apparently this island is called Crescent island, after the family that owns it" informed Nami. "We were right when we guessed that there were no marines or other Yonko in charge of this island."

"I wonder how this place managed to stay free?" asked Chopper.

"Don't know, but the people are friendly so I doubt that they're the reason" guessed Sanji.

"From what information I gathered. The log pose won't be set for another couple of days, so it's good that they're not trying to run us off" stated Nami.

"Yeah, but let's head back to the Sunny" suggested Franky. "Usopp and I found the materials that we need for an invention that we've been dying to make."

With that the crew walked back to their ship; while telling each other about their different tours through the town. But when the Thousand Sunny came into view, everyone instantly stopped moving, talking, and even breathing at what they saw. Their ship, home, and officially considered nakama was completely covered from bow to stern with thousands, maybe millions, of arrows. No one could even move out pure shock. They'd seen a large number of something fly across the sky earlier, but assumed that it was just a flock of birds or insects, because this island was known by the people who lived here for its large amount of various animals that lived in the forest; which covered most of the island.

All eight of them stood completely frozen in place, not daring to move a muscle, until they heard a weak and breathless whisper come from their archaeologist; "Zoro."

The name of their nakama, who had been on guard duty, instantly set every StrawHat racing towards the ship yelling their first mate's name. But when they stepped foot on the deck, everyone's eyes widened in horror. In the very middle of the lawn deck was the only part of their ship that didn't have arrows impaled on it. It was a circle that had hundreds of broken arrows as its border, and inside of the shape was blood. Then, Luffy saw something peaking out of the border and jumped over to see what it was. And after digging through the pile, he found Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui, both unsheathed, but their wielder and Wado Ichimonji missing. Everyone suddenly heard a thump and looked back to see Robin unconscious.

"Zoro" screamed Robin, springing up from her bed after waking up. But instead of her husband's matured voice, she heard the high pitched voice belonging to the ship's doctor.

"Robin, you're okay" exclaimed Chopper.

The archaeologist looked around the room and saw that she was in the Sunny's infirmary. "What happened Chopper-san?" she asked.

Chopper suddenly became depressed and looked down at the floor. "Zoro's missing" he said, and Robin's breath caught in her throat. "Franky and Usopp stayed behind to clean up the Sunny, while the others went out to look for him." Hearing this, Robin through her covers off an attempted to stand up, only to almost lose her balance and ended up using the wall for support. "Robin you shouldn't stand up so quickly, you could be hurt from your fall" said the doctor.

Robin shook her head, "I'm fine Chopper-san, I just stood up too quickly" she stated. "I need to go and assist the others in the search for Zoro." Before Chopper could say anything to the archaeologist she was gone.

Robin had immediately left the Thousand Sunny without even saying a word to Franky or Usopp as she passed them. As she walked through the town, Robin noticed that the locals were acting extremely nervous. Being a former criminal organization's vice president that specialized in assassination and intelligence gathering, Robin entered the pub knowing that it would be the best place to get the information that she needed.

The pub was filled with locals, but the ones that noticed her immediately looked away. Robin walked up to the bartender who was busying himself by cleaning mugs, but seemed to be sweating nervously and trying hard not to look at the archaeologist. "Excuse me barkeep-san, one of my nakama appears to have gone missing. I was wondering if you might have any information as to his possible whereabouts?" asked Robin.

The barkeep gulped, "U-um, no I apologize miss, but I'm afraid that I have no knowledge of where your friend might be."

Robin narrowed her eyes at the man. "I can tell that you're lying to me barkeep-san. I must advise you that is not the best course of action. For you see, my captain is "Strawhat" Luffy, and neither he nor my nakama will leave this island until our crew mate is found. So I would highly recommend that you reveal any information that you may have regarding my nakama's location before my friends and I turn this island upside down to find him."

The entire pub became silent at the name of her captain. "L-listen, I'm sorry for lying to you before but I'm afraid that your friend is gone and I suggest that the rest of your crew leaves quickly" said the barkeep.

Robin raised one of her eyebrows at the bartender. "And why is that?" asked the raven haired woman.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you the reason why, but it's the same reason for this island not being claimed by a Yonko or the marines. Just please, forget about you crew mate and leave" advised the barkeep.

Robin let her head fall, allowing her hair to shadow her face. She remembered back when she had disappeared at Water 7 and how her nakama could've just forgotten about her and left, but they didn't. Instead they fought with all they had and opposed the World Government just to get her back. "I appreciate your concern barkeep-san, but there is no possibility that we will ever consider leaving without one of our nakama." After Robin said this, she raised her head again with a fierce look of determination in her eyes. "And there is even less of a possibility that I will leave my husband behind." This caused everyone in the room, who knew of the Strawhat Pirates, to gasp in shock at how two members of the crew, could actually be married. "Now please barkeep-san, tell me what you know of my husband's location." Multiple arms then sprang up from the bartender's shoulders and wrapped around his neck; while others got ready to start bending him backwards. "I will not take no for an answer."

The bartender gulped again and sighed, "Alright, but remember that I warned you."

Robin smirked and the extra arms disappeared, "Please proceed barkeep-san."

The bartender glanced around nervously, "I can't tell you much I'm afraid. The only thing that I can is that the Crescents are involved."

"The family that owns this island?" asked Robin.

The bartender only nodded, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Robin exited the pub and returned to the Thousand Sunny to tell the others of her discovery. When she arrived back at the ship, Robin saw that her other nakama were all gathered on the lawn deck. "Robin where have you been?" asked Nami.

"I'm sorry Nami-san, but I wanted to find information about Zoro" answered Robin.

"Well were you able to find anything out?" asked Nami. "We weren't able to find anything. Everyone seemed too scared to talk to us for some reason."

Robin nodded, "I was able to gather some information at the pub. Apparently the Crescents, the family that owns this island, are responsible in some way for Zoro's disappearance and the absence of any outside influence."

"Oh yeah, we found a mansion in the forest earlier but the island's animals wouldn't seem to let us get there. It was probably the Crescent's" informed Sanji.

"Yosh, then let's go find Zoro" yelled Luffy.

**Sorry for the long delay. I've been in kind of a rut lately, but I should be good to go now. I need some reviews thought guys. More reviews = Faster Update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

As the Strawhats approached the large mansion, which lay in the middle of the island, they were all talking to each other about how Sanji really hadn't been lying. Since they entered the forest, the groups been attacked by a pack of wolves, a family of bears, a flock of various birds, boars, bulls, snakes, and even insects. None of these animals were a real problem for their group, but it was still odd since they've only been walking for about ten minutes. "Hey, did anyone else notice that those animals were all wearing clothing?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah you're right" agreed Franky. "The wolves were wearing blue neckerchiefs, and the bears were wearing red bandanas."

"That's weird, why would animals be wearing clothes?" wondered Nami.

"Actually those weren't just any clothes Nami-san" stated Robin. "The neckerchiefs were that of the marines and I recognized the bandanas as well. They belonged to a pirate crew that was known as the Red Raiders, who were once infamous in the New World, but vanished a couple of months ago."

"Do you think that they were like Zoro?" asked Chopper.

"Perhaps, but we have no way of knowing for certain until we confront the Crescents" replied Robin.

"Well we won't have to wait for very long, we're here" stated Sanji.

Luffy grinned and threw his hands into the air. "Yosh, let's go kick some"

Before he could finish, something crashed down in to the middle of the Strawhats, causing the ground break apart and the crew to jump away. "Sorry, but the only asses that are going to get kicked are yours" said a strong male voice. When the dust settled, a heavily built black man, wearing black pants, boots, and a marine officer coat that had green wrists, but no shirt underneath (he is based off of Jax Briggs from Mortal Kombat, I Do Not own that either). "Because there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you pirate bas-"

"Please reframe from using such language around Lady Crescent, Admiral Reaves" exclaimed a calm voice. Everyone turned back to the mansion to see three figures on its second floor's balcony. One was a tall, lean man that wore a butler's uniform with white gloves, and had a golden kendo mask covering his face. He also had two gold handled sabers sheathed on each side of his waist. Next to him was a small girl who had long blond hair, and blue eyes, that wore a blue, royalty looking, dress. She was sitting in a luxurious looking chair with her with her legs crossed and a pleased/anxious smile on her face. The last of the three was a woman who had long black hair tied into a ponytail, green eyes that seemed to be glaring daggers at the Strawhats, and was wearing an outfit of brown boots, tan pants, a green shirt, and a green cloak that's hood was down. She also had a quiver of arrows on her back, and a brown and green wooden bow in her hands that was already loaded with an arrow but was lowered.

Reaves clenched his teeth, "Shut up Reginald, I couldn't give less of a sh-"

"I advise you again not to speak such vulgarity in the presence of the young miss" stated Reginald.

"Yeah Reaves, you're not the only one who has a problem with these jerks" yelled the woman.

"Shut the hell up Lilith! You're only pissy because they hurt some of your precious animals" argued Reaves.

"You should consider yourself lucky that Lady Bell won't let me shoot an arrow between your eyes" growled Lilith.

"Please reframe from addressing Lady Mirabelle by anything other than her full name" ordered Reginald.

"It's alright Reggie, I told Lily that she could call me Bell" stated Mirabelle.

"HEY, where is my nakama?!" yelled Luffy.

"Shut it you damn pirate" – Reaves

"Quiet animal hater" – Lilith

"Silence miscreant" – Reginald

Mirabelle simply raised her hand, silencing her allies, and then leaned forward placing her head into her hands and tilting it slightly with a smile on her face. "You don't have to worry about him. He's safe and sound along with the rest of my friends. You were really lucky to have him though; he was the most stubborn person that I've ever gotten to play with, but he's nice and calm now."

This started a loud outbreak of the Strawhats yelling questions about what has happened to their friend, and where he is. "QUIET!" yelled Mirabelle. "You would've gotten to see him when you joined my collection, but I guess I'll let you see him now. Lily call my friends please."

Lilith pulled out a strange looking flute and played a sweet sounding, but short song into it. After she finished, the entire forest seemed to come to life as an entire army of various animals came rushing out of the forest between the Strawhats and Crescent's forces, as Reaves had walked over to the mansion and leapt onto the balcony when Mirabelle got involved in the conversation. The mansion's front doors suddenly burst open, but the animals were blocking the Strawhats' view of what had just come out. The animals all seemed to slightly shrink away as they cleared the way for whatever was walking out.

When the last of the animals parted to reveal to the pirate crew what they all seemed to be afraid of. When the Strawhats saw it they all froze, eyes widened in horror.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I honestly wanted to keep going. In fact I'm probably going to keep typing after I upload this. What kind of powers do Crescent's partners have? What happened to Zoro? Will the Strawhats be able to get their first mate back? Find out next update (probably tomorrow, if the reviews are fast).**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT own One Piece**

"I-is that?" stuttered Nami.

"It can't be" muttered Franky.

"Impossible" stated Brook.

"Damn it" growled Sanji.

"It's not" sniffed Chopper.

"It has to be" mumbled Usopp.

"No" whispered Robin.

"Zoro" exclaimed Luffy.

In front of the Strawhats was a green tiger that had a scar running down its left closed eye, a black bandana tied around its tail, and an extremely familiar white kitana gripped between its teeth. The pirate crew heard a short laugh and looked up to see Mirabelle Crescent giggling with her hand in front of her mouth. When she finished she said, "So that was your friend. He was really stubborn, wouldn't let go of that white sword even when he was knocked out."

Nami narrowed her eyes, "Knocked out? How were they able to"

"That's what that was" exclaimed Chopper.

The other Strawhats looked at their doctor in confusion from his outburst. "What what was Chopper-san" asked Brook.

"All of the arrows were coated in something that I didn't recognize. It must have been a sedative and a really strong one if it brought down Zoro" explained Chopper.

"Yeah and it was my strongest one too, but your friend ended up having to take it almost fifty times before he passed out" stated Lilith.

"That makes sense. Zoro is strong, but isn't fast enough to block every arrow in that barrage; a few of them were bound to get through to him" explained Usopp.

"And with ever arrow that managed to hit him he would get slower from the drug" said Franky.

"Damn it, change Zoro back right now!" yelled Luffy.

"No I don't feel like it. How's about you guys just give up and join him instead" suggested Mirabelle.

"HELL NO!" yelled every Strawhat, except for Robin.

Mirabelle pouted. "Fine then, capture them for me!" ordered the young Crescent.

Both sides attacked each other and within five minutes, Luffy was fighting against Reginald, Sanji against Reaves, and the remaining Strawhats against Crescent's animals, Lilith, and the transformed Zoro.

**- Luffy vs. Reginald**

"Tell her to change Zoro back right now or I'm going to kick your ass" yelled Luffy.

"I must regretfully inform you that I will not comply with your request Strawhat Luffy." Reginald replied, as he unsheathed his swords. Luffy readied himself for an attack but instead, the sword wielder servant across from him simply said, "scan." When he said that a green light ran from the hilt of his sword, to the tip, then back again; the butler through his swords into the air when the light disappeared and snapped his left hand's fingers. Each of his swords suddenly split into two when he did, but Reginald just kept snapping his fingers and the four swords transformed into eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, then sixty-four, and by the time the swords finally hit the ground there were hundreds of them; while Reginald caught his originals. He then said "scan" again only this time, the green light ran over him.

Reginald smirked behind his mask at Luffy's stunned expression and decided to explain his power. "My power is known as the Copy Copy Fruit. It allows me to scan any object and then create as many copies as I wish at a reduced quality whenever I snap my fingers. That volley of arrows was the copies of one of Lilith's indestructible arrows, thus all of the others were normal arrows. My swords are of flawless design, so these copies are only good quality. As for me" Reginald then snapped his fingers almost fifty times in less than a minute, creating hundreds of clones of himself. "My strength is that of a man who is able to reside at the end of the New World, so my clones are at the power of one who has just entered the New World. In other words Strawhat," Reginald's clones each picked up two swords and they all pointed their weapons at Luffy along with the original, "I am a one man army."

**- Sanji vs. Reaves**

"Alright pretty-boy" exclaimed Reaves, throwing off his marine coat to reveal robotic arms. "Let's get this over with. I got better thing to do then fight your fancy ass."

"What in the hell is up with your arms?" asked Sanji.

"That bastard scientist Vegapunk, and those asshole Marines used me for an experiment to enhance their own troops and I ended up losing my own arms. When the hell did those idiots think that using one of your own admirals for tests was a good idea? But that was over twenty years ago; now I'm here and am not very patient." With that the former marine admiral charged the cook.

Sanji dodged Reaves's fist, but saw the ground that the fist did hit get completely destroyed, leaving only a crater behind. "Shit" muttered Sanji.

**- The other Strawhats**

"These animals just won't stop" growled Franky, as he wrestled with a group of gorillas.

"Yeah, and that Lilith girl keeps shooting arrows at us whenever she gets the chance" stated Usopp, who was trying to fend off the flying animals along with Nami.

"We must defeat them Usopp-san" stated Brook.

"But we can't do much without aaahhhh!" screamed Nami, as large claws cut across her back.

"Nami!" yelled Chopper, as the young doctor looked over to see the Navigator on the ground with tiger Zoro standing over her. Zoro glared over at Chopper, because of his outburst and charged at the young reindeer. But before he could reach the doctor, several arms restrained Zoro.

"Chopper-san, please go help Nami-san" said Robin, in a breathless voice as Tiger Zoro was struggling furiously. The young doctor nodded and raced off to help the Navigator, leaving the Archaeologist with he transformed husband. "Zoro, Zoro please regain your senses. You would never hurt one of your nakama. I know that you are stronger than these animal instincts. So come back to us, come back to me please. We need you Zoro, without you our crew would fall apart, Luffy-san is what brought us together, but without you we wouldn't last; and, I don't think that I'd be able to live without you Zoro. I've spent so many years alone and in constant fear, but now that I've found somewhere that I belong and someone whom I belong with, please don't cause me to lose that Zoro. Don't make me lose you, I love you Zoro" pleaded Robin, with slight tears in her eyes.

Tiger Zoro stopped struggling and just stared at her. Robin could see his pupils shifting between the slited feline pupils and normal human pupils, and she slowly loosened her grip on her husband's animal form.

"Aww, how touching" swooned Mirabelle from her balcony. "But I don't want to let him go, so you'll have to die." The young lady's eyes flashed red, and so did Zoro's before he leaped at Robin.

There was a sickening sound of clothing and flesh being torn, but only for a second as everything suddenly when quiet. The Strawhats stared in horror, Crescent's forces in satisfaction, and the animals in an unreadable expression. Tiger Zoro had his fangs sunk into Robin's collar and shoulder, but Robin simply had her arms wrapped around his neck in an embrace. Zoro's eyes quickly changed to normal, as he regained his own mind. 'R-Robin" thought Zoro.

"I-I'm sorry Zoro, but I couldn't hurt you. I c-couldn't l-lose you. I l-lo" Robin passed out from the pain and blood lose before she could finish.

'Robin, Robin no damn it. How the hell did this' Zoro passed in his thoughts and turned his head towards Lady Crescent who was smiling at him. 'That little, I'll rip her head off!"

Zoro let out a let out a monstrous roar, which caused everyone to get a shiver of fear, and charged towards the mansion. "Stop, stop" ordered Mirabelle, but when she saw that Zoro wasn't stopping she started to panic. "Stop him, Reggie, Lily, Rea, please!"

"Lady Crescent" yelled Reginald, as he and his clones rushed towards his master, but was cut off by a gear second Luffy.

"Mira" shouted Reaves, as he tried to reach the young lady, but he was stopped by Sanji.

The mob of animals tried to intercept Zoro, but he simply plowed right through them, and Lilith tried to shoot him with her special arrows, but Zoro just took the projectiles head on and seemed to ignore their effects. Finally Zoro leapt up to the balcony and pounced onto the young Crescent, but before he could do anything he heard Luffy yell to him. "Zoro stop, we need her to change you back and we have to help Nami and Robin!"

Mirabelle nodded furiously beneath the swordsman's tiger form. "Yes, yes, I surrender. I'll change you back and have Lily heal your friends, just please don't kill me!"

Zoro wanted nothing more than to tear the little brat's throat out, but he needed to save his nakamas' lives. 'Fine' thought Zoro, as he got off of Mirabelle and ran over to Robin, shifting her unconscious form so that she was on his back. Then turned and growled towards Lilith, who began leading him and Chopper, who was carrying Nami, to the mansion's infirmary. 'Don't worry Robin you'll be fine, and if you're not then I'll rip these bastards to shreds' thought Tiger Zoro. 'I'll never hurt you again."

**Alright new chapter! Sorry if the fight was disappointing, but I suck at fight scenes. Anyways, will Zoro be turned back into his old self? Will the girls be alright? What will happen to Lady Crescent and her team? Find out next update. Thx for reading and cya next time! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

Robin's eyes slowly fluttered open, before she tried to leap up after seeing a white roof instead of the Sunny's wooden one. Immediately the archaeologist felt a pain in her shoulder and neck surge to life, which caused her to lie back down. "Where am I?" whispered Robin, as she looked around the room to see that it extremely well decorated and furnished. "I must be inside of the mansion. If I'm here however; does that mean that the others were ripped to shreds and eaten by Crescent's animals?" Robin shook her head to clear those thoughts away and wearily stood up. "No they would never lose to Crescent's forces, so they must be here."

Robin exited the room and entered an exquisitely decorated hallway. The raven haired woman could see, what appeared to be, the main staircase and started walking slowly towards it when she her voices down below.

"Luffy knock it off you idiot" yelled a voice that Robin recognized as Nami's. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to replace anything you break. You'll have to stay and work it off."

"Aww, but I'm so bored Nami" whined Luffy. The crew, Crescent, and her partners were all gathered in the mansion's lounge. "Is Robin awake yet?"

"Yes, I am alright Luffy-san" answered Robin as she entered the room, causing almost everyone to jump in surprise. She swept over the room, only partially paying attention to her friend's mixed exclamations about how happy they were to see her and how she was feeling, as she was looking for any sign of her swordsman or his animal form but saw no sign of him. "Where is Zoro?"

Nami huffed, "Why are you so worried about that jerk? He's the reason why you were injured in the first place."

"He's not a jerk" stated Mirabelle, who had been lying down on the couch. Her voice sounded drained as she sat up and continued. "He's resting in one of our bedrooms right now. I've spent the last three days trying to change him back, but I've never had to do it before, so it's really exhausting for both of us. But it's even worse for him, because he has to feel the pain of his animal parts growing back into his body when he is turning back into a human, and then there's" The young Crescent stopped short of her sentence when a look of guilt crossed her face.

"What is it, Crescent-san?" asked Robin, wanting to learn more about what is currently happening to her swordsman.

"He feels guilty about hurting you" answered Reginald, "and every day that you were unconscious the guilt would build on him. So he is not only experiencing physical pain, but mental as well."

"Yeah, he only left your side in the infirmary when Lady Crescent was readying to continue turning him back to normal" informed Lilith.

Reaves laughed, "The stubborn bastard felt so bad that he wouldn't even eat or drink anything unless we were able to convince him to. Even then he would barely eat and drink."

Robin was saddened to hear that her husband was tearing himself apart over hurting her, but also slightly happy that he was able to turn back because of her. "I would like to visit him, could someone please escort me to his room?"

"No need" groaned a rough voice behind the archaeologist.

Robin spun around to see her swordsman barely standing behind her, smirking wearily with a relieved look in his eyes. Robin almost leapt into him and began kissing him heatedly. The two kissed passionately before Robin felt her tongue brush against something sharp inside of Zoro's mouth. She pulled back to see that he had fangs and not only that, but he also had two cat ears sticking out of his head, and a green and black stripped furry tail that had wrapped itself around her waist when she got close enough. Robin was about to say something when she heard a burst of laughter behind her.

"W-what the hell happened to you Zoro?" laughed Usopp.

"T-this is t-too good" cried Nami, who was holding her sides that were bandaged from Zoro's earlier attack on her.

"Oh man Zoro-bro, this is seriously going to bring down your reputation" stated Franky, whipping the tears from laughing so hard out of his eyes.

"M-marimo, you're a freaking cat!" mocked Sanji. Robin turned back to Zoro and saw that he was about to burst out in rage. She grew arms onto her friends' shoulders and covered their mouths.

Turning back to her husband Robin smiled. "How did you gain such features?" she asked. "Although they do look rather appealing."

"Tch, they'd look better on you" stated Zoro smirking slyly, as he pulled Robin close to him. The two were about to kiss again when a cough interrupted them.

"I hate to cut your reunion short but I think that I'm ready to finish turning you back" informed Mirabelle.

Zoro released Robin. "Alright then, let's get this damn thing over with." With that, the Zoro and Mira proceeded up the stairs and disappeared. Robin attempted to follow them, but was stopped by Reginald.

"I highly recommend that you remain down here. You do not wish to see what you husband is required to experience during his reverse transformation" the butler stated.

Robin wanted to refuse, but was dragged into the lounge by Nami who had a grim look on her face.

**One Hour Later**

Robin understood why everyone was so grim and against her going up along with Zoro, as she stood beside her sleeping husband inside one of the mansion's many bedrooms. Over the last hour Robin was forced to listen to the sounds of her swordsman yelling in pain as his fangs, tail, and ears, forced themselves back into his body. Even for him the pain must have been unbearable, as he lay before her almost completely pale and bandaged.

Robin smiled and lay beside him, resting her head onto a part of his chest; which was unbandaged. She loved this incredible man, who manages to go through so much pain for his nakama and still be able to keep them together by keeping himself alive. The archaeologist honestly couldn't believe that a few days ago, he had doubts about if he was good enough for her; when in reality, she considered herself to be the lucky one. He manages to do things that only gods have ever been written to be able to accomplish and compared to him, she was actual a pretty normal woman.

Robin silently giggled to herself. 'A mortal woman falling in love with a god and vice versa' she thought. 'I'm positive that I finished reading something exactly like that a couple of weeks ago.' With that Robin closed her eyes and fell managed to fall asleep quickly thanks to the gentle, but strong heartbeat within her swordsman's, god's, husband's, soul mate's chest.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short and mushy, but I thought that it worked. There's one more chapter after this then I'm going to take a break from this story. I'm not going to abandon it, so don't worry.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

It's been three days since the Strawhat Pirates left Crescent Island after Zoro had been successfully transformed back and the log pose had set. Mirabelle view on people's lives was turned around thanks to a talk that Luffy gave her and the two became friends. It amazed everyone how a complete idiot like Luffy was able to change people. When they left, Mirabelle allowed Luffy to claim the island under his flag and promised to change everyone that she had turned back to normal.

Now the Thousand Sunny sailed along the waters of the New World peacefully and the crew was outside enjoying the weather. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were fishing off of the side of the boat. Nami and Robin were sun bathing, with Robin reading a book and Sanji swooning over them. And Franky was steering the ship and drinking some cola while talking with Brooke. The only one that was missing was Zoro, he's been inside the crow's nest ever since they left the island and the crew's gotten worried, but no one more than Robin.

The archaeologist couldn't keep her eyes from wandering towards the crow's nest when she suddenly heard the navigator next to her groan. "Damn it, I can't take it anymore" she exclaimed. "Robin get up there and talk to that asshole. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let him make you worry."

"I'm sure that he'll be down soon Nami-san" replied Robin, who couldn't help the worry in her voice from slipping out.

"That's what you've said for the past couple of days Robin. If you don't go up there then I'm going to send Luffy up there to drag him down" stated Nami.

"Hey Nami did you say my name?" asked Luffy from across the deck.

"No Luffy, go back to fishing" answered Nami.

Robin smirked. "You have been kinder to Luffy-san than usual. Is there something that I should know about?"

Nami slightly blushed, "N-no I completely forgot about that because of what happened at the last island. Don't try to change the subject though Robin. Are you going up there or not?"

Robin closed her book. "Yes I will" she replied and headed up the crow's nest ladder.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Sanji, who had been standing beside the two women the whole time.

Nami exhaled, "I hope so."

When Robin climbed into the crow's nest, she found her husband facing away from her and the blinds to all of the windows were closed so she could barely see him from where she was standing. The archaeologist walked up next to her swordsman and saw that he was practicing swinging his sword but not much else. So as to not hurt his eyes, Robin used her hana hana hands to open the windows that he was facing away from, but when she did her breath caught in her throat.

To put it bluntly her husband, Roronoa Zoro, looked like shit. His tanned skin was slightly paling, his eyes were blood shot, his shoes were falling apart from him probably doing the exercise for the entire time that he's been up here; and by the slight rut forming beneath his feet he most likely has been. His hands were bleeding from holding his katana so tightly and for such a long time. He looked dehydrated, starved, and his eyes were bloodshot with large bags beneath them from most likely sleep deprivation. Despite all of this, Zoro was still swinging his sword in almost robotic sort of way.

"Zoro" whispered Robin, but Zoro didn't respond to her. "Zoro" said Robin louder. "Zoro please answer me" exclaimed Robin, as she reached out to touch her husband. As soon as she did however; Zoro stumbled and collapsed onto the floor. "ZORO" screamed Robin, as she quickly knelt down beside him and turned him over.

Zoro's eyes seemed far off, but she could hear him whispering. "Hurt. Don't deserve. Can't protect. Safer without me."

Robin allowed tears to fill her eyes; since she knew what his whispering was most likely about, and she hugged Zoro closely. "No Zoro, I need you. You deserve. Please, I'm alright."

"Never hurt again. I'm sorry Robin" whispered Zoro.

Robin lifted herself up from crying on his shoulder to look into his eyes when she heard him. He was now looking right back at her with a weak smile on his face. Robin smiled back and said, "I know that you'll never hurt me again Zoro. I love you with everything that I am both your strengths and weaknesses, so don't ever leave me or doubt yourself again." With that, Robin kissed her swordsman gently but still passionately. After a few seconds the archaeologist felt her husband's tense and tired muscles relax and when she pulled away, he was fast asleep. Not wanting to leave his side, but still knowing that he probably needed medical attention, Robin sent her hana hana clone down the ladder to fetch Chopper and then laid down onto Zoro allowing herself to relax as well.

'You're such a stubborn, and idiotic man' thought Robin. She then felt Zoro's arm subconsciously wrap itself around her waist; which caused her to smile tiredly. 'But I have absolutely no doubt that you're my perfect match. The only man that I would want to watch over me, to live with, and to' Robin stopped short, as she smiled to herself. 'Perhaps it's too early to say that last part.' Hearing Chopper making his way up the ladder, Robin slowly stood up to meet the small reindeer looking back at her husband once more before their time alone for now was ended. 'Of course, I wouldn't mind it to happen soon.'

**Alright guys, this is my last update for probably a month or so. Hope you enjoyed it! Thx for reading and cya next time. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

It's been two weeks since the events of Crescent Island, and all of the Strawhats were relaxing on the deck enjoying the sunny day. Franky and Usopp were building a new invention, Brook was playing an enjoyable song that was relaxing but didn't make you tired, Chopper and Luffy were taking a nap on the grass, Nami and Robin were tanning while reading books, Sanji was leaning on the rail outside of the kitchen smoking while watching everyone (the girls mostly), and Zoro was polishing his katana. But when the swordsman went to grab Wado Ichimonji, the white sword suddenly gave off a short, intense vibration that caused Zoro to drop it. The sound of the sword's metal blade hitting the ground caused the others to look over at him. Zoro didn't notice them however; as he was staring at his hand that had been shocked by his own prized sword.

'What the hell was that' thought Zoro. He then looked at his prized katana, and his eyes widened when he saw a reflection of a young girl who had long white hair, pale skin, and was wearing a white sundress, standing directly behind him and was smiling. Zoro spun around, starting to pull out his other two katana, but when he did there was no one there. 'W-what the fuck is going on here?' thought the green haired man, as he was breaking in a slight cold sweat from what had just happened.

"Oi Zoro, are you alright?" asked Luffy, as he placed a hand on his first mate's shoulder, but wasn't prepared for when the swordsman spun back around and drew his swords stopping them just short of his captain's throat.

"Zoro! What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Nami.

"S-sorry" said Zoro, who resheathed his katana, grabbed Wado, and quickly walked to his and Robin's bedroom.

After he'd disappeared, the rest of the crew began talking to each other about what had just occurred. "What was that Robin?" asked Nami.

"I haven't the slightest idea Nami-san" replied the raven haired archaeologist, staring at her bedroom door in worry for her husband.

"Zoro" muttered Luffy, who slightly surprised the two women as they hadn't noticed that their captain had moved next to them. "He, he seemed scared."

Meanwhile, inside of the bathroom that was connected to Zoro's and Robin's room. The green haired swordsman was washing his face off in the sink while thinking to himself. 'What the hell is going on? That girl, she's the same one from the nightmare that I had last night. Why the hell did she appear behind me? Damn it' thought Zoro, who looked up as he turned off the sink only to stop suddenly.

There behind him, reflected in the mirror, was another little girl except this one had long black hair, grey skin, was wearing a black sundress, and instead of the giggly smile from before this one had a slightly malicious looking one. "Let's play together, Mr. Green hair" she said in a voice that sounded like a young girl's but also had a slightly dead tone to it.

Zoro found that he couldn't move as the girl reached out for him, but stopped short when a knock sounded from the bathroom door. "Zoro, are you alright?" asked the concerned voice of his wife.

The girl giggled. "We'll play later Mr. Green hair, okay" said the girl, and she slowly sank into the wall behind her. As soon as Zoro found that he was able to move again he opened the bathroom's door to find Robin standing there.

Before Robin could react Zoro practically collapsed into her. "Z-Zoro, what's the matter?" asked the raven haired woman, surprised by her husband's actions. Her worry only increased as she could hear Zoro's jagged breathing, and see his widened eyes. Zoro wasn't responding to her questions, so Robin just decided to embrace her swordsman until he calmed down. 'Luffy-san was right, but what could possibly be frightening him so much?"wondered the archaeologist.

After a few minutes Zoro straightened himself up. "Thanks Robin, but I'm fine now" said the swordsman, but his tone wasn't his usual strong one so Robin wasn't convinced.

Before she could say anything however; Nami called from outside. "Everyone we're approaching the next island, get ready to land."

Robin placed her hands on both sides of her husband's face and made him look her in the eyes. "Zoro please. I'm your wife, so you don't have to deal with whatever is bothering you by yourself" said Robin, but when she saw the indecisiveness in Zoro's eyes she sighed, then gave him a gentle smile. "Why don't we go out to explore this next island together, just the two of us? Perhaps that might help you to forget what has been plaguing you."

Zoro thought it over, and gave his wife a smirk back deciding that it would be a good idea. "Alright, that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea" he stated.

Robin giggled, "I thought that you'd like it." With that, the two exited their room to join their nakama out on the lawn deck.

When the door closed, the two girls from before came out from the bedroom wall. "Aww, how're we supposed to play with Mr. Green hair if the book lady is with him" whined the white haired girl.

"Don't worry, Mr. Green hair will play with us soon, and if the others try to keep him away from us then I'll take care of them, okay" stated the black haired girl.

"Yeah" cheered the white haired girl, who then giggled an echoing creepy sounding giggle, as the two refazed into the wall and disappeared.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and short chapter but I was stuck in a rut for a little while. So what do you guys think about the new girls who're haunting Zoro? Please review, reviews inspire me to release chapters quicker so please do it. I know that Zoro might seem to be getting a little too affected by the girls, but anyone would be if they appeared in your nightmares, then in real life, and then literally made it so you couldn't move while they were standing behind you (I'm a little scared to turn around right now just imagining it). Anyways, please review and I promise to get the next chapter updated as soon as I can. Thx for reading and cya next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

When the Strawhats harbored at the new island's lively town Brook mysteriously walked off on his own without saying a word leaving the rest of the crew confused, but they simply decided to not worry about him and divide up the crew. Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper were in charge of buying supplies, Usopp and Franky were given guard duty, and Nami, Robin, and Zoro were tasked with simply exploring and gathering information on the island. While Zoro was pissed that he wouldn't be able to just spend time alone with his wife; Nami had noticed how jumpy Zoro seemed lately and decided to lay off yelling at him for now and allowed him to look at a weapons shop.

The swordsman was currently inspecting different blades that the town's small weapons shop possessed; while the girls were at a book store across the street. 'Damn, why does it seem like even the New World doesn't have decent swords' thought Zoro, as he was looking over a pretty normal looking katana.

"Are you finding everything alright sir?" asked a man's voice; which Zoro recognized as the store clerk's, behind him.

"Yeah I'm f-" Zoro had started to say when he saw a horrifying image in the blade of the sword that he was holding. In the reflection the store clerk's eyes were gouged out with blood pouring out of his sockets, his skin was pale with thick purple veins bulging almost out of his skin, and the man's skin was peeling off revealing the bloody decaying muscle beneath. Zoro reacted quickly, as he saw that the man was reaching out towards the swordsman with a deformed and boney hand, swinging the sword in his hand in order to decapitate the _thing _behind him.

Before the weapon could hit its target it vanished into a black smoke. "What the f-" before he could finish the creature was on him trying to bite him and rip his throat out. Zoro couldn't reach his katana while keeping his attacker at bay so he had to resort to punching it in the face. The blow sent the creature flying right into the shelves that were behind the stores counter. Zoro was about to go and kill the beast when he heard the screams of his two female crew mates and bolted outside to save them.

Exiting the store, Zoro found the streets filled with walking shadows that were all just standing motionless while watching him with piercing yellow eyes. The swordsman ignored them and was solely focused on reaching his nakama, when he suddenly saw one of them exiting the now crumbling book store. Robin was bleeding badly with lifeless eyes that had tears streaming down them, while walking towards him. "Zoro, Zoro why didn't you protect me, protect us. We trusted you Zoro, we trusted you as our nakama, first mate, and I trusted you as my husband. You're supposed to be the World's Strongest Swordsman, so why didn't you do anything to help us. You betrayed my trust Zoro, you broke your promise to me! I should never have married such a pathetic excuse for a man. No wonder y-you a-always lo-lost to Kui-na." Robin stated in a pain filled, but somehow lifeless voice before she began to collapse forward.

Despite what had just been said by the woman that he'd actually opened himself up enough to love, Zoro's reflexes caused him to bolt forward towards his falling nakama. When he attempted to catch her however; she dissipated into a pile of ash. As the green haired man was left starring horrified at the ashes of his wife voices began to filled the area around him, when the shadow figures started to converge on him. "No, no god damn it! Why the hell does everyone who gets close to me die damn it" yelled Zoro as he slammed his fists into the ground, crying for possibly the fourth or fifth time in his entire life. "DAMN IT!"

"Zoro, Zoro please wake up!" screamed Robin, in a panicked voice as her husband lay convulsing on her lap. The store owner, whom had seen them with Zoro and then enter the book store across the street, had run to get the archaeologist and navigator after the swordsman suddenly dropped when inspecting one of the store's swords. The shop keeper had apparently tried to ask Zoro if he was alright when he was almost hit in the face by the swordsman. Robin sent Nami to fetch Chopper, as Zoro was convulsing and gagging with his eye rolled in the bad of his head. Robin had been desperately pleading with her husband for almost ten minutes before the frightening actions suddenly ceased and his eye returned to normal.

Zoro blinked once, before he stared at his wife's tear covered face that was staring back at him as she was leaning over him. "R-Ro" before Zoro could finish Robin smashed her lips to his in a smoldering kiss.

When she finally pulled away after a minute, she smiled at him. "I'm so glad that you're alright" Robin cried, she usually wouldn't be this emotional but she has had two experiences where she thought she could've lost her husband in the past month.

"Zoro!" called Chopper, forcing his way through the crowd that had massed in front of the store. "Robin, is Zoro alright?" asked the reindeer as he reached the couple.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" groaned Zoro as he slowly stood up. Chopper offered the swordsman a hand up, but he pulled himself up instead and walked over to his wife completely ignoring the little doctor.

"What's wrong Zoro?" asked the concerned reindeer. As he tried to approach his idol the swordsman glared at him and growled slightly, scaring the doctor and shocking his wife. "Z-Zoro" stuttered Chopper.

Robin was surprised by Zoro's hostility towards his own nakama, and could fell Zoro tighten the protective embrace that he had her in. "Perhaps he is simply tired Chopper-san. I'll take him back to the ship for some rest" suggested Robin, before leading her husband out of the weapon shop and down the street cautiously as he glared at anyone who passed by them to closely.

Meanwhile in a nearby alley, "Aww, that didn't help get him away from her" whined the white haired girl, as she watched their newly selected play mate walk away with his female nakama.

"Yeah, he didn't seem to be affected from what I made the lady say to him. He seems to be more protective over losing her instead" reasoned the black haired girl.

The pale girl then giggled and said, "Your plan failed nee-san!"

The other girl gritted her teeth and yelled, "My plan didn't fail baka, it just change is all!"

The white haired girl immediately stopped laughing and began to cry. "N-nee-san y-yelled at me!"

When this happened her black haired sister started to freak out. "N-no I didn't, stop crying, I was just explaining it to you, stop crying" she desperately explained, trying to calm down her sister.

"My the two of you are very interesting to watch" stated a man's voice behind them. The two young girls spun around to see who had spotted them and said that, when they saw a tall skeleton standing behind them. "Of course, I don't have any eyes to watch you with. Skull-joke, Yohohoho!"

"AHHH, a talking skeleton!" screamed the white haired. Her sister quickly grabbed her and their new visitor, then disappeared before anyone could come to investigate the scream.

**Sorry about the entire month between updates, but I'm getting almost no reviews so it's taking me a while to get them out. Who are these two girls that are following Zoro around, and what is there plan for him? How did Brook manage to track them down, and will he be able to stop them from scarring his fellow swordsman? Thx for reading and cya next time.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
